


Accomplice

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom Zuko, First Time, Hot Spring, Incest, M/M, Praise Kink, Uncle/Nephew Incest, top iroh, touch starved zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I read scrolls about how sometimes older members of the royal family will teach the younger members about sexual intercourse… That sometimes they taught with physical demonstrations, Uncle,” Zuko stated as he slipped into the blissful heat of the spring. “I would like physical instruction on these matters, as scrolls can only teach me so much.”They both knew which scrolls Zuko had been talking about and they both knew that wasn’t one of the scrolls that Zuko had brought with him into his banishment, which meant that he had read it during his time in the capital. Zuko had sat on telling anyone he had read the scroll until now, due to the fact it was at least two to three hundred years old and highly outdated. But the opportunity had been too convenient not to bring it up and make his move. He had wanted this for years now.
Relationships: Iroh/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 272





	Accomplice

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for a friend. Here you go. Please never ask me to write anything ever again.

Zuko nearly turned down the offer to join his uncle in the hot springs, but then he stopped to consider its merits. And that it was very likely that another opportunity like this wouldn’t come around again. So Zuko grumbled our a fine before he slowly and carefully began to remove his clothes and armor. He took care to fold and or set them aside on a nearby flat rock. That way they would remain unwrinkled.

Then and only then did Zuko look his uncle in the eyes, as he stood naked before the man. At first, he didn’t make to get in the water with his uncle, instead, he took in the look the man was giving him, hoping to gage Uncle Iroh’s reaction.

The man swallowed and for a single moment looked like he would look away from the naked body of his nephew standing openly before him, but then his eyes flickered down to the half-hard erection between Zuko’s legs.

“I read scrolls about how sometimes older members of the royal family will teach the younger members about sexual intercourse… That sometimes they taught with physical demonstrations, Uncle,” Zuko stated as he slipped into the blissful heat of the spring. “I would like physical instruction on these matters, as scrolls can only teach me so much.”

Zuko wondered if he had overstepped when at first his uncle didn’t say anything. But then Iroh had grabbed him by the hips to bring Zuko into his lap, legs spread. A thrill shot through the young prince as he felt his uncle’s own member brush against him.

They both knew which scrolls Zuko had been talking about and they both knew that wasn’t one of the scrolls that Zuko had brought with him into his banishment, which meant that he had read it during his time in the capital. Zuko had sat on telling anyone he had read the scroll until now, due to the fact it was at least two to three hundred years old and highly outdated. But the opportunity had been too convenient not to bring it up and make his move. He had wanted this for years now.

He was touch starved and in need of being loved, and those had been things that his uncle had freely offered him. So it had only been natural that the boy had developed a crush on his uncle. He had known it was wrong, but he’d gone out of his way to search the royal library for books and scrolls on the subject, though he made sure to research other things as well to avoid arising suspicion. He had found the scroll in a forgotten corner of the library when he was twelve and promptly committed it to memory. He had no doubt that his uncle had read it as well, seeing as the man had committed what was likely the entire library to his own memory.

The scroll was an excuse for what was now considered unlawful behavior. Behavior that his uncle could have refused and turned him in for, but instead the man had decided to implicate himself in it as well.

Zuko’s heart was racing. He didn’t want to say or do anything that would make his uncle reconsider what they were doing.

He rested one hand on Iroh’s shoulder and reached the other one down between them to grasp both of their cocks with his long slender fingers. Iroh’s own finger wrapped around his own and still then before they could begin stroking.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Nephew?”

Zuko looked the man in the eyes and nodded once, and then let out a sudden groan. His uncle was guiding his hand and pumping their rapidly Harding members. The other hand gripping him by the ponytail and pulling him into a fierce kiss.

Zuko opened himself to his uncle and willfully submitted, filling with perverse pleasure at their act of blatant incest. He wanted this. He had wanted this for years. He had gotten off to fantasies of his uncle fucking him sensless ever since he first read that scroll and knew that there was an actual chance that he could have his way.

He moaned into the kiss, while his hips jerked erratically at his uncle’s touch. But then his hair was being pulled and his uncle stopped working their cocks.

“What- Uncle? Why did you stop?”

The man’s answer came in the form of a hot growl against his ear, “You asked for me to instruct you. I will do exactly that, dear nephew.”

Zuko shivered at those words.

“Of course.”

Iroh grinned against his nephew’s throat and ordered, “Do not thrust into our shared touch so erratically. It will feel much better if you time your thrusts to match the pace I set with my hand.”

Zuko gave a shaky nod, as his hand was removed from their cocks and made to mirror the other one that rested on the man’s shoulders.

Zuko gave a throaty groan as his uncle’s hand wrapped around him again and began to move. This time he tried to not rut into the touch mindlessly and instead worked to meet his uncle’s strokes with his thrusts.

“Good, very good.” The man praised.

The praise did weird things to Zuko and he gasped and shuddered.

“Do you enjoy me praising you?”

Zuko harried his face in his uncle’s neck and refused to answer. His face was burning with shame at such a simple thing driving him even further into the realms of pleasure.

“Prince Zuko, do not be afraid to tell your partner things that you find pleasurable.” His uncle instructed and the hand that had been stroking him removed itself once more to settle on his hip, pulling his lower half flush with his uncle’s.

The whine that left the banished prince was completely debasing in nature, but he found himself sinking further into the act by answering his uncle.

“Please- Uncle- I- Yes, I enjoy it.”

Iroh thrust his hips against Zuko’s much slimmer ones, and Zuko gasped.

“Good boy, Prince Zuko.”

The moan that tore free from the teen’s throat was filthy and obscene.

“Uncle, please- I need- I need-“

“What do you need Nephew?” Iroh murmured as he slid a hand around to Zuko’s rear and gave it a squeeze.

“More! I need more!”

When the finger slipped between his cheeks and circled lazily around his hole, Zuko’s body gave a jolt. When the finger finally slips inside, Zuko moans jerking against the finger greedily. After that, it doesn’t take long for the teen’s uncle to slip another finger inside. The water from the hot spring helping to slick Zuko.

“U-Uncle! Please! More! More! More!” The teenager sobs into his uncle’s neck, as fingers press against his prostate. “Hurry up- I-I don’t know how long I can last!”

“Do you want me to cum inside of you, Nephew?” Iroh asks as he continues to work Zuko open, adding a third finger.

“YES! Please- Oh Agni! Yes!” The shivering teen pleads, despite the heat of his uncle and the steaming water splashing around them, as he wriggles in the old man’s lap. “Please! Uncle- I- Fuck me! Please!”

“Very well, Prince Zuko,” Iroh answers before slipping his finger from the teen. Zuko whined at the loss for a moment, but then his uncle was pressing into him, cock hard and thick.

“Aaah!” The teen cried out. It hurt but felt so good at the same time.

His uncle pressed into him slowly entering him inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside of his nephew. He waited for Zuko to adjust, and once the teen had relaxed around him, Iroh began to thrust in and out of him slowly. Soon he picked up speed.

Zuko was doing his best to meet his uncle’s thrusting.

He knew he wouldn’t last long and he could feel his balls going tight.

“Un-Uncle! I’m gonna-” The banished prince groaned out. “I’m so close! Harder! Please! Harder!”

His uncle wrapped his hand around the shuddering teen’s cock again and started pumping it in time with his thrusts and a moment later Zuko was done for.

Zuko came with a shout, and his uncle continued to fuck him right through his orgasm until he went stiff and followed suit, spilling inside of his nephew.

The two bonelessly slumped against each other, catching their breath.

“I presume that you will require more instruction in the near future, Prince Zuko?” Uncle Iroh asked with a hearty laugh.

Zuko burrowed deeper into his embrace and hummed in agreeance.

“Mmmhmm…”

They really should have gotten out of the hot spring after that, but instead, Zuko drifted off to sleep followed soon after by his uncle. Later they would be woken up by a small unit of Earth Kingdom soldier and briefly taken prisoner, but for now, they were peacefully at rest.


End file.
